Trust No One: The Redux
by batsuey
Summary: KC and Brett's future daughter, Brianna was raised by Zane. Brett and KC are doing everything they can to get Brianna back. Unfortunately, Zane and Brianna have a plan to make sure that Brett and KC become evil. The plan is to time travel back to ensure that events pan out in that way. Can Zane and Brianna succeed or will KC and Brett save the day?
1. Chapter 1: The First Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own KC Undercover.

* * *

Brianna told her grandfather, Zane, "Do not worry. I have this." She then used a time machine to travel back to before KC became a spy and her parents, Brett and KC, met. First, she found and incapacitated her father and grandfather. Then, she gave the two proof of her being their daughter and granddaughter respectively. Next, she gave the plan to Brett and Zane.

Brianna explained the future. She then made the point that KC could be lured to the Other Side considering that KC was Other Side royalty by advocating bad deeds done for a good cause. The next step to cement her loyalty would be a relationship with Brett. Finally, the two would launch a coup and become rulers of the Other Side. KC would not have any qualms about killing her Other Side family members and neither would Brianna.

Zane was impressed by the deviousness and wanted to know where his granddaughter got it from because her parents were goody-two shoes in the future. She answered that he had raised her. She explained that her parents gave her away to protect her, but you found me. You understood why and decided that you as family could offer the best protection. Zane replied, "Your parents must not have appreciated that."

Brianna answered, "No, they did not. They planned to get me away from you. Thus, we came up with this plan to steal a time machine and change the past." Zane nodded and said, "I see."

Brett interjected, "Evil or not, I refuse to allow you to kidnap Brianna. I believe that I am making myself clear." Zane answered, "Crystal." Brianna said, "Now to get the plan started. First, we must indoctrinate KC to the Other Side. Daddy, you will be in charge of that by becoming her best friend. During the second phase, you will become her boyfriend so that she will remain loyal to the Other Side. Does the plan make sense?"

Brett answered, "Yes." Then, the evil family went about implementing the plan. Brett went and enrolled at KC's school. He made sure to get a locker assigned to hers. When he went to get his books for his first class, he ran into her.

He introduced himself. He said that he was a new student. KC noted that it was nice to meet him. She offered to show him around. He accepted her offer. By the end of the day, they were best friends.

* * *

Please read, review, favorite the story and me the author, follow the story and me the author and add me to a community! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: The Takeover

Disclaimer: I do not own KC Undercover.

* * *

Thus, time passed with Brett cementing his status as KC's boyfriend. Once he had obtained that title, he worked on getting her to become part of The Other Side. Using the plan, he catered to KC's injustices such as the environment. He noted that the people in power control the fate of the planet. Slowly but surely, KC began to see things his way.

The end result being that KC joined Brett for The Other Side. Brett explained some of the plan. Her extended family was the Other Side royalty. She would take over via a coup with his father's help. Brett had explained who his father, Zane, was.

The next step was the coup. The coup went off without a hitch. It was decided that Brett and his father would remain the visible leaders of the Other Side. That left KC undercover as part of the Organization. She would begin another coup over there.

KC was successful at that aspect as well. She replaced Agent Beverly and made Agent Johnson the head of the Organization. KC maintained her cover as a low level operative so as to also make sure the Alternate would be under her and Brett's control as well. She as a low level operative capture Brady an agent from the Alternate and had Agent Johnson turn him.

Once that was accomplished, KC installed Brady as head of the Alternate. She also set him up with Marissa. This allowed KC to bring Marissa into the fold. Marissa had discovered her love of fashion and as a result was now making spy suits for KC exclusively. Now, that everything was taken care of.

KC, Brett, and Zane took over the world by using the Organization, Other Side, and Alternate. KC also ended up jailing her family as well. She put them in a gilded prison. They had all the amenities and luxuries that they could ask for. They just could not leave. She also reprogrammed Judy. Imprisoning her family was just an extra precaution.

If anyone could stop KC, it would be her family. Eventually, Brett convinced KC to let Ernie out. Ernie had been receiving the best private tutoring that money could buy while being locked up. Ernie would be living with KC in a new house built specifically because of him. The top floor would have Ernie and KC. The second floor would have Brett and Zane.

The third floor had KC's second-in-command and bodyguard, Amy and her "family." This was all insurance so that Ernie could not escape and break the rest of the family out. Ernie was suspicious about living in the world that KC ruled. He was pleasantly surprised. It was better than before even if no one had "free will" a such.

Ernie really could not complain. He had access to whatever he wanted. In fact, his sister had surprisingly set him up with Zoe. KC even took the time to explain that Zoe was not part of the Other Side and was a part of the Organization. The Organization and the Alternate no longer existed as such because everything was now the Other Side. This reassured Ernie that Zoe was not evil at least. Ernie found himself happy.

Therefore, Brett along with Ernie was able to convince KC to let her grandparents go as well. The same rules applied for them as well. They lived with Ernie and KC. They were also monitored very closely. Once KC noticed no problems, the grandparents, Ernie, and Brett convinced her to let her mother, Kira, out. Kira was placed in the same place with the rest of the family. She did adjust as well to the new world order. This gave Brett and KC's family the leverage needed to push for KC's father, Craig, to be released.

* * *

Please read, review, favorite the story and me as an author, follow story and me as an author, and add to community! Thank you!


End file.
